1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a visualizing agent quantity display system, an image forming apparatus, an image forming system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of an image forming device such as a laser printer and an ink-jet printer, an image forming device was known in which a visualizing agent such as a toner or an ink is contained in a container, that is detachably installed in the image forming device and the container is exchanged with a new container, when the visualizing agent contained in the presently installed container is used up.